The Crowns Left Behind
by PrinceVeggie
Summary: Both were allies of the empire.  Both left behind the crown that was controlling their life.  Both lost a parent to the empire.    Sabin x Terra, because there aren't enough stories of this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Snowball fight!" one of the kids called out. It was the winter after Kefka's defeat and snow had hit Mobliz. All of the kids began throwing snowballs at eachother when Sabin, who was visiting for the winter, came out to see what was going on as he got hit in the face with a snowball.

All the kids paused to look at him. They began apoligizing, but Sabin just laughed and threw a snowball back, nailing one of the kids on the face. Suddenly everyone laughed and the snowball fight resumed until everyone was tired.

"Have you children ever built a snowman?", Sabin asked them out of boredome.

"What's a snowman?", most of them asked.

"To make a snowman, we need to make 3 balls: a large one, a medium-sized one, and a small one. Then we need to stick on some buttons to make a mouth and eyes, two twigs for arms and then a carrot for the nose. Then it will look like a person made of snow," Sabin told the curious children.

Everyone began rolling the snowballs for the snowman as Sabin went inside to get the carrot, buttons, and twigs. The children were having trouble rolling the snow, so Sabin had to help, and after he finished stacking them, he gave the children the stuff to put on the snowman. Just as they were admiring their work, the front door opened.

"What's with all the noise?", Terra asked in a raspy voice.

"We made our first snowman," the oldest boy told Terra.

She smiled. "Good job children. I'm very proud of you all, I really am. I'll always remember this."

"Well, we did have some help," one of the girls said, "Mr. Sabin did most of the work."

Sabin blushed slightly as Terra smiled at him. "Thanks for doing this for the children, I really appreciate it," she told him.

"I'm happy to be of help," Sabin cheerfully replied.

After Duane and Katarin saw the snowman, everyone gathered near the fireplace to drink hot chocolate Sabin prepared. After the children were done, they went upstairs to sleep, and Duane and Katarin were taking care of the baby. That left Sabin and Terra in the bedroom downstairs.

"So Sabin, what brought you here?", Terra asked.

"I was nearby, and realized I haven't seen you in a while," Sabin responded.

"I see. I'm glad you came, the children missed you as well," she told him while grinning.

Sabin suddenly saw the pendant that was hanging from her neck and decided to ask the question, never having had the time before. "Terra, I don't recall hearing about your pendant. How did you get it?"

Terra suddenly looked down, and Sabin realized she probably didn't want to talk about it. "If you don't want to tell because it will make you uncomfortable, I'll understand."

"It's alright. We're friends and you deserve to hear it. It was given to me by my mom the day before the empire came and..." she stopped in mid-sentence, not wanting to finish the thought.

Sabin too had lost a parent to the emperor, and her story reminded him of what happened. "I lost my mom when I was born, so I didn't know her too well. But my dad..." he paused a second, "He was there for Edgar and me our whole lives, until the empire came and poisoned him. Everyone was talking about who would be king next, and it sickened me. My dad just died and they were only concerned whether Edgar or I would be king. Edgar knew I couldn't take it, so he gave me freedom. He was so good to me..." Sabin looked like he was about to cry, but he just stopped talking and went to sleep in the bed across from Terra's.

Terra looked at him before she went to her own bed. "Perhaps we aren't so different after all," Terra thought, "We both left behind a crown that was controlling us, and now I learned we both lost a parent to the empire."

End of chapter 1

Well what did you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:00 AM, time for Terra to get up. She changed into her usual clothes for the day and went to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast when suddenly she felt as if she was forgetting something. She walked back to her room and realized something: Sabin wasn't there!

"Why?", she thought, "Did he leave because he's mad at me for what he told me about his dad?"

Terra began to panic and went to Duane and Katarin's room. Katarin was sitting on the bed holding her infant son. "Hey Terra," she greeted.

"Katarin, do you know where Sabin went? He's not here, and he almost never wakes up this early," Terra said.

Katarin giggled a bit. "He didn't leave. He went with Duane about an hour ago to get some more wood, but he didn't want to wake you up," Katarin replied.

Terra felt silly. "Heh heh, of course! I guess I was just being paranoid."

Suddenly one of the kids came in the room. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Alright, I'll go make some eggs. Go wake up everyone else," Terra replied. She headed to the kitchen and started cooking the eggs as all the kids waited around the table just as the front door opened.

"We're back," Duane called. They had some wood, so they set it down.

"Sorry I didn't announce that we were leaving, Terra," Sabin said.

"It's alright. Please, join us for breakfast," she told him with a smile.

Sabin did so and ate the eggs hurriedly. He was clearly hungry. Duane did the same as Katarin came down with the crying baby, causing all the children to complain.

"Duane help me silence this child, he won't be quiet no matter what," Katarin said.

"Did you try giving him his favorite toy?", Duane asked.

"I couldn't find it!"

Sabin recalled seeing a teething toy underneath Duane and Katarin's bed as he and Duane left. "Is it a teething toy?", he asked.

Duane and Katarin looked at him, ignoring the screaming baby. "How did you know?", they both asked.

"I saw one underneath your bed, and I figured that was it," he replied.

"Bless you," Katarin said as she hurried up to her room, washed off the toy in the sink and gave it to the baby. it was now silence.

"Thanks Sabin, without that toy, we probably could never get him to be quiet," one of the older kids said.

"Now I can concentrate on breakfast. Thanks for having a good eye Sabin," Terra said.

"Anytime guys," Sabin said, before taking his last bite of his egg. After thanking Terra for the meal he went back in the room to meditate. A few minutes later Terra went in. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?", Terra asked.

Sabin turned to see her and smiled. "Not at all, go ahead," he responded. Terra went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, as Sabin realized he forgot to bring his own toothpaste. When she got out, he was done meditating and he decided to ask her the question.

"Say, do you mind if I borrow some toothpaste? I forgot to bring my own."

Terra nodded. "Go ahead. I don't mind, really."

Sabin went in and brushed his teeth, as he realized the flavor was weird. He thought all toothpaste was minty. This was more fruity. He just continued brushing and when he was done he was greeted by Terra.

"Say, I'm going shopping for medicine in Tzen, want to come?", she asked Sabin.

Sabin didn't have anything better to do. "Of course!"

Went they both got to Tzen Terra realized she didn't have enough money for the medicine, and she got worried. Sabin saw the worry in her eyes, and he knew what was wrong.

"Terra, you don't have enough do you?"

"Of course I do. Don't worry," she told him in an unconvincing tone.

"I can tell you don't. But it's okay, here, use this," Sabin said, handing her some gil.

"I'm very thankful, I can't take money from you," Terra responded. Terra felt silly, not taking free money when her children were sick.

"Then do it for your children. I'm rich enough anyways," Sabin told her reassuringly.

Terra thought for a moment, and then hugged him. "Thank you Sabin. You're the best."

Sabin blushed a bit. He was just being a good person, he didn't need any thanks, but he hugged her back. "Don't mention it, knowing I helped someone is good enough for me."

After they walked in and bought the medicine, they got a chocobo. When they arrived in Mobliz, they dismissed it and walked inside. After the children were given medicine and everyone had lunch, Terra went in her room to think.

"Sabin sure is nice to me and my children, but why did he visit me and not another one of his friends? Does he...", she dismissed the thought. Sabin knew little about love, so the idea of him liking her in that way was pretty ridiculous.

End of chapter of 2.

Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys, Prince Veggie here. This is my first non-comedy story so I was worried whether it would be liked or hated, but someone actually liked it and encouraged me to continue. I'd like to thank you, Aozorain! Also thanks to 3 Phantoms for inspiring me to write this story.

ooo

The snow had went away, and the winter was over, making it okay to travel. Sabin and Terra were right outside the new trainstation near the coliseum.

"Alright, 5 more minutes until we leave," one of the crew called into a bullhorn for the crowd around the train.

Before Sabin got on, he turned to Terra. "Thanks for being so welcoming. Goodbye Terra.'

As Sabin was about to climb up the steps to the train Terra called out to him. "What is it?", he asked.

"Could you... um..."

"Could I what?"

"Could you visit us again sometime? We all enjoyed your company."

Sabin smiled at her. "Of course. I promise to visit you again soon. Oh yeah, take this," he said.

Terra took the shiny object Sabin gave her. It was her pendant. "Be careful, the people here are desperate and will steal anything. Be more careful with that," he said in a cheerful tone.

Terra smiled back at him. "Thank you. You're very wise," she said.

Sabin gave her a goodbye hug and with that they parted as Sabin sat down on his trainseat. He buckled his seatbelt, set his luggage to the right of him and began thinking to himself. "Terra's always so friendly and cheerful. She always raises my mood. I wonder if she...", he immediately took out the thought. Terra learned to love, yes. But it was only motherly love... right? And she was probably too busy to be with him. He couldn't lust after her when he was sure she didn't share the feeling, it would be pointless and if he admitted his love he would end up humiliated. He sighed as he heard a familiar speech pattern in the seat to the left of him. Cyan!

"Sir Sabin, it art good to see thou. How be thou?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you?"

Cyan hanged his head down. "Doma Castle art destroyed. An earthquake hit it just the week before. I took the nearest train to get away from such terrible memories. I ended up here when I had met sir Setzer. I had helped him win valuables from the coliseum and now I'm moving to Maranda with madam Lola whom I have been writing letters to. Even though I am far older than Lola, she still said she loves me and I shall settle down with her," Cyan explained.

Sabin was happy for his friend however, there was something about what he said about Doma that he had a problem with. "Cyan, I'm happy for Lola and you. However, don't forget Doma just because you have bad memories of it. Try to remember the good memories you had, and the bad ones won't seem so bad."

Cyan was in awe. Someone over 20 years younger than him was providing great advice he had not thought of. "Thanks sir Sabin. Thou are quite intelligent," he said.

"Your welcome, that's what friends are for after all," Sabin said as he began to think of Terra again, "By the way Cyan, I have a question. How did you propose to your wife?"

"I proved I am worthy of thou by winning the 10th annual sword skill tournament," Cyan said as if it were normal.

Sabin questioned the logic of Doma, but didn't mention it to Cyan that it was extremely abnormal.

"But why does thy ask?"

"Oh it's nothing," Sabin nervously responded, and rather quickly as well.

"Sir Sabin, if thou has one special to thou's heart, it shall be alright to admit that to me, as I can keep secrets well hidden," Cyan told Sabin.

"Well," Sabin began, "I like... Terra," he just about whispered.

Cyan heard that despite the low audio. "I see...", that was the only thing said between them for the rest of the ride.

As soon as Cyan got off at the Maranda stop, they told eachother goodbye as Sabin stayed on waiting for the stop at Figaro. When that came Sabin stepped outside of the train and looked back at it. "I'll be back soon, Terra."

ooo

End of chapter 3

Please read & review. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 months have passed since Sabin arrived home to Figaro. He hasn't done much but live in his room and get supplies from the forest every so often. But one day Sabin heard a loud propelling noise outside Figaro at around 5:00 AM. It was familiar, so he got dressed and walked out to see that it was Setzer!

Setzer walked down the stairs of his airship. "Long time no see guys," he said to Sabin and Edgar.

"Setzer, what is your business here? I have no time for your games," Edgar replied.

Setzer flipped his hair over and laughed. "No time for your games, you say? You're just mad because last time I beat you to the point that you had to borrow money from the chancellor."

Sabin looked at Edgar in amazement. "Brother! You promised me you wouldn't gamble!"

Edgar looked down in shame. "Yes, that was shameful of me. Which is why I want you to leave now Setzer," switching his tone from shame to anger at the end.

"Relax, I only want to invite you to the Opera House for Locke and Celes' show. They got a permanent job over there and they'd love for you guys to see their splendid performance."

Edgar nodded his head. "Well I'm free for a while, so why not?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to see them," Sabin responded.

Setzer smiled. "Alright gentlemen, hop aboard!"

Sabin and Edgar follow Setzer's lead to the ship. "Wait inside and I'll come get you when we arrive," Setzer announced to them.

They walked down the stairs to meet someone on the couch... Terra!

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were gonna be here!", Terra greeted as she ran up and gave them a group hug.

"M'lady it is quite pleasant to see you after all this time. So have you considered my offer yet?", Edgar asked.

Sabin knew what offer meant in Edgar terms. He asked if she would be his queen. Suddenly Sabin noticed Terra look at him for a second and give him the response. "Edgar, you're a great guy, but I can't accept the offer."

Sabin relaxed. He would have hated for his loved one be taken from him by his own brother. Edgar told Terra she dodged a bullet, laughed and went to get a soda, leaving Sabin and Terra alone.

"It's nice to see you after all this time," Sabin finally said.

"You too. So Sabin..." she suddenly stopped as Setzer arrived downstairs.

"We're here. Come on guys!"

They all got off of the ship and watched the opera: Maria and Draco. Celes and Locke made the perfect Maria and Draco. They got every line down right, bringing nostalgia to all of them with the exception of Terra whom was resting in Zozo at the time, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Maria is meant to be my queen!," Ralse shouted.

"Though it may cost me my life, I refuse to let her go!", Draco (Locke) barked back.

"Then we shall duel," Ralse told Draco, quieter this time.

They both took out their swords and hit eachother's swords at the exact moment every hit until Draco managed to slice Ralse clean across the stomach. Ralse groaned in agony, as he died.

"Ma... ria...", those were his final words.

Terra got frieghtened. "How could Locke do this? It wall all supposed to be fun...", Terra looked in horror, as Sabin, whom was sitting next to her, realized her discomfort. He realized she knew very little about acting, so he turned to her.

"Terra, it's okay. They're just using prop blood. Locke didn't kill anyone," he quietly said to her, not wanting anyone else to notice them.

Terra took the thought in and blushed a little. "Oh, of course! That was silly of me to think so," she responded.

She looked so beautiful, Sabin couldn't help it. He mimicked the people who brought their dates by yawning, bringing his arm up and resting it upon her shoulder. Sabin realized too late what he had done as Terra stared at him.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?", he asked, as he was about to take his arm off her.

Terra grabbed his arm. "It's alright, keep it there, it feels nice," Terra replied.

Sabin let out a sigh of relief and continued to watch the show. It ended with Locke and Celes sharing a kiss and the curtains covering the stage. Everyone clapped and threw roses after it was over and headed out. Locke and Celes greeted their friends on the way out.

"Hey guys, it was great to see you here. What did you think?", Celes asked.

"It was fabulous, m'lady. But if Locke here ever treats you wrongly, know that you can always count on me to be your man," Edgar said with a wide grin on his face as he gave Celes a rose.

That pissed Locke off. "As if I would do that. Leave her alone or I'll kill you too," Locke threatened. If you thought calling him a thief was bad, you should've seen him after having his wife hit on.

"Brother, what about that 12-year old girl you promised to marry?", Sabin asked, realizing Edgar is terrible at keeping promises.

Terra, Setzer, Locke and Celes laughed at Sabin's comment, confusing Sabin as he hadn't meant to crack a joke. Edgar however hanged his head in shame... again.

"But seriously Edgar, get the hell away from her," Loke said in an angry tone.

As Setzer got the airship ready and Edgar got on, Locke walked up to Sabin and Terra. "I see you two have finally gotten it on," Locke told them.

Sabin realized that Locke saw them in the audience, but Terra didn't know what "getting it on" meant. "No, no, we're just friends," Sabin said nervously.

Locke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you guys soon!"

Sabin and Terra walked on the ship and went downstairs as Setzer flew them home. Edgar was right there, they were going to Mobliz anyways, and he had promised to visit Terra and the orphans. "Brother, do you mind if I..."

"Mind if you what?", Edgar politely asked.

"...stay with Terra a while? Assuming she'd like me to stay, of course," Sabin told him.

"I'm your brother, not your father. And even if I was I couldn't stop you, especially if you're after a lady's love," Edgar said, chuckling at the end.

"Why does everyone assume I love her? Even if it's true?", Sabin thought. "Very well."

Sabin walked over to Terra. "Hey."

"Hello," was all she could say back.

"So, do you mind if I stay with you and the children for a while?", Sabin asked.

"That'd be great! But do you really want to come?"

"Of course! You're my friend, and I'd enjoy your company very much!"

Terra smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Sabin."

ooo

End of chapter 4.

Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Sabin and Terra arrived in Mobliz, they said their goodbyes to Setzer and Edgar. When they got in the house, they were greeted by a swarm of children hugging them asking what the opera was like, but of course none of the children listened past "It was a love story..."

But Terra kept thinking about what Sabin did at the opera. Why did he hold her like that? She wanted to know, as she had seen many other people do that. But what did it mean? Did Katarin know? It was worth asking. She walked over to Duane and Katarin's room where Katarin was letting the baby play with the teething toy. "Terra, what do you need right now?", she asked politely.

"Well I'd like to know something. Can you answer this?", Terra asked.

"I'll try to. What do you need to know?"

"What does it mean if someone yawns and holds you by the shoulder?"

"It's what somebody does to show they like you. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just saw a bunch of people do it at the opera," Terra said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Alright then," Katarin said, suspecting something was up.

Terra closed the door and walked out, thinking about Sabin. "Why did he do that? Does he love me? Is here afraid I'd don't? Because I-", Terra stopped herself until she couldn't deny her mind anymore. "Because I do."

Just as she was about to open the door, two of the younger children were opening it. "Mama, we caught our first chocobo! Come look," the slightly bigger one stated.

Terra smiled, proud of her children. She went outside to see 2 of her children riding the chocobo in a circle.

"How did you catch it?", Terra asked.

"Mr. Sabin led us to the forest and told us how to," one of the oldest girls told Terra.

Sabin smiled at that comment. "But it was mostly them, I just gave them a few tips and vegetables for the chocobo."

"But they couldn't of done it without you. Thanks for doing this for them," Terra said.

As the children took turns on the chocobo, Sabin and Terra watched from inside through the window. Terra thought about the opera again. "Sabin?"

Sabin turned to look "Yes, Terra?"

Terra gathered up her nerve to admit it and spoke. "I love you."

Sabin's heart skipped a beat. Did he hear that right? What if he didn't hear it right and admitted it to her, humiliating himself? He didn't care, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too," Sabin admitted after the kiss, feeling Terra's tears, "What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy that you told me this," Terra said, leaning in for another kiss as they embraced.

As they were kissing, Duane and Katarin were watching in secrecy atop the stairs.

"I knew she asked for a better reason than that," Katarin said to Duane.

ooo

End of chapter 5.

What did you think? Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

The children were still outside on the chocobo, so now was as good a time as any to discuss their love.

"So Sabin," Terra began, "What would you think of a wedding?"

Sabin began thinking. This was all happening so fast. He knew marriage wasn't all it's cracked up to be, but if that meant he could always be with Terra, how could he say no?

"I'd love to have one if you do," he replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want to have you make a decision you'll regret."

"I won't regret it Terra. I promise I'll stick by your side. And the children's," he said sincerely, embracing her.

"Sabin, thank you so much," she said.

"Plus I'd like for us to have a child. One we could call our own," Sabin told her.

Terra thought of the idea. "Our own child..."

"Would you like that Terra? Or if not I'm alright with your decision."

"I'd like to have my own child. But we'll have to wait until after the marriage," she replied.

"Of course. I don't want to rush you into it."

Terra smiled. "Thanks for being so patient with me Sabin."

Sabin nodded. "So when should we plan the wedding?"

"Later," Terra said. She wasn't quite in the mood.

ooo

It was time for dinner, so Terra called all the children in. But one of them walked just outside the door with the chocobo on a leash and asked where to keep the chocobo, causing Terra to realized they were going to be disapointed.

"You can't keep it. Let go of the leash and let it go back into the forest," she told him.

He started to sob, causing Terra to frown. "But I want to keep it."

Sabin overheard that and walked over to the crying child. "Think about it this way. What if we took you from your home and put you in the forest, never to let you out. Do you think that's fair?", he asked.

"No but-"

"But nothing. Do the right thing and let go of the leash."

He hesitated for a moment but let the chocobo go. It warked and ran away.

"You did the right thing," Sabin told him as he patted his back.

After dinner of the dinner of caesar salad prepared by Duane, it was time for everyone to brush their teeth and go to sleep. Sabin remembered to bring his own toothpaste this time. After Sabin and Terra finished brushing their teeth in their room, Sabin saw their two beds and thought.

"So, um, Terra... since we're going to get married soon, why don't we..."

Terra could see the awkwardness in him and realized what he was going to ask. "You want us to get a bigger bed we can both fit in?"

Sabin nodded his head while looking down. "We won't go far until you say it's alright."

"Sure, I think Duane built an extra one a while ago. It's in the closet to your left," Terra said.

"Okay, should I go get it now or..."

"Go ahead," Terra said.

Sabin carried it in and set it down. They brought their sheets and pillows over and got in bed. Terra snuggled against Sabin and fell asleep. Likewise, he fell asleep a few minutes later as well.

ooo

Sabin and Terra woke up the next morning at around 6:00 AM. Sabin began waking up earlier in the last month and no longer slept in late.

"Good morning," Sabin said to Terra whom was laying right next to him.

"Good morning," she greeted back.

They got prepared for the day and everyone was still asleep, so now was as good of a time as any to ask.

"Terra, I was thinking, would you like to discuss the wedding now?"

"Sure."

"Alright. So, where do you want it to be?"

Terra thought for a minute. "How about Figaro?"

Sabin nodded. "That would be perfect."

"That's great. So who do you think we should invite? We can't have the kids there because they would just complain the whole day and not enjoy it. Duane and Katarin need to watch over them while I'm gone, too."

Sabin thought of all his friends. Edgar would have to come for sure. Cyan and Lola would probably be obliged to come. Locke and Celes maybe, if they don't have a show to put on. Strago and Relm weren't going to come for sure, nor were Mog and Umaro. Gau would definitely come if asked. Setzer more than likely would come. Duncan was nowhere to be found, who knows what happened to Gogo or Shadow?

"How about Edgar, Cyan, Lola, Gau and Setzer? Also Locke and Celes if they aren't busy," Sabin said.

"Sounds good to me. But who's Lola?"

"Cyan's new wife. You remember her from when we first found Cyan after the apocalypse right?"

Terra suddenly remembered her. "I recall her now. It would be to truely meet her."

"That's nice of you to be welcoming to her. So what are your favorite flowers?"

"Roses. Are roses alright with you?"

Sabin nodded his head. "Of course. Now when should it take place?"

Terra thought a minute. When did she want it to take place? Finally she spoke. "Can we have it in June? Perhaps on the 7th?"

That was in about 2 months.

"I'll see what I can do," Sabin told her.

"Thank you for this Sabin. It means a lot to me."

Sabin wrapped his arms around her waist and delivered her a long kiss. "And you mean a lot to me."

ooo

End of chapter 6.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Sabin and Terra continued to plan the wedding as Edgar came over with Setzer to pick Sabin up.

"Sabin my brother, are you ready to come back home?", Edgar asked.

Terra and the children watched from the window. "Is Mr. Sabin leaving again?", one of the little girls asked.

Terra didn't answer. He probably had to but she didn't want him to.

"Brother, I have something to tell you," Sabin told to Edgar as Setzer sat on the airship stairs waiting.

"Go ahead," Edgar replied.

"Terra and I want to get married soon. Can you help us out with the wedding?"

Edgar nodded his head and smiled. "And here I thought you would never get any action," he practically laughed out, "Anyhow I'd be happy to help, brother."

"Great! So can we get a private place in Figaro for June the 7th, and get our friends from our adventure to attend the wedding?"

"Of course. That will be easy for the king," Edgar said in a slightly bragging manner.

Terra watched from the window. She couldn't understand what Sabin and Edgar were discussing outside, but she knew it was serious. After a few minutes Sabin came in.

"Children, I think it's time you heard this," Sabin announced.

Terra looked at Sabin and back at the kids. She suddenly realized what he was going to say.

"Your mama and I are going to get... married soon."

"Does that mean you'll be our stepfather?", one of the kids asked.

"What's a stepfather? Does that mean he'll step on us?", one of the toddlers asked.

Sabin and Terra both laughed at the question. "No, he'll be just like a real father, and he won't step on you, right?", Terra said as she turned to Sabin.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys. You're all good children."

All of the children smiled at that comment. They seemed to like the fact he thought they were good children. "We'll be gone for a few days, alright? Duane and Katarin will take care of you until we come back."

Meanwhile outside Setzer was getting extremely bored.

"What the hell is taking them so long?", he said, playing with his card deck.

A few more minutes later they got out of the front door.

"To Figaro, Setzer," Edgar commanded as Sabin and Terra got onboard.

ooo

Weeks passed as the wedding was set up. A priest was found, the white decorations were set up all over the walls of the hidden room, the chairs were organized, Sabin's tuxedo was finished and Terra's dress was as well. It was now June 6th and time to invite all of their friends. Sabin hopped onboard the ship with Setzer, as Terra had to wait at Figaro castle to help Edgar with the gardening. Edgar promised to keep the wedding secret as Sabin and Terra wanted it to be private. Thankfully Edgar had kept his promise this time... so far.

"So we go to Maranda first to pick up Cyan and Lola right?", a bored Setzer asked Sabin. He had been bored a lot lately.

Sabin nodded, and when they arrived they were met by Cyan who recognized the sound of the airship.

"Sir Sabin, sir Setzer, how art thou?", he greeted.

"Just fine," Sabin replied with a grin on his face.

"Bored," Setzer replied staring into the floor uninterested.

Sabin ignored Setzer. "Cyan, how would Lola and you like to come to Terra and I's wedding in Figaro tomorrow?", Sabin asked.

"I'd love to. It art great to know Terra loves thou back," Cyan replied.

Sabin nodded and Cyan got Lola. When they arrived everyone greeted Lola and went on the airship.

ooo

Meanwhile at Figaro...

Edgar walked up to Terra as she was gardening, causing her to pause and look up. "Terra, I don't believe you've met the priest, yet," Edgar said.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't," Terra responded.

Edgar smiled. "Then how would you like to see who it is?", Edgar asked.

Terra nodded and smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"Then come, m'lady," Edgar said as he gave Terra a kiss on the hand and escorted to the wedding room. The person was familiar...

"Duncan?", Terra questioned as she saw Duncan sleeping on one of the wedding seat sets.

"Prehaps now was a bad time, he's pretty tired. Come, m'lady," Edgar said as they left.

"So does Sabin know about this?", Terra asked as she was walking upstairs alongside Edgar.

"Not yet," Edgar replied, smiling.

"Then I think he'll be pleasently surprised," Terra said, smiling back.

ooo

"Gau should be around here, this is the Veldt," Sabin said to Setzer.

"Over there!", Cyan said, pointing in the direction of a green-haired boy tending to the wound of an animal.

Setzer landed the ship as Sabin and Cyan hopped off. Gau stared at them.

"Mr. Thou!", Gau practically screamed, jumping on top of Sabin's shoulder.

Sabin laughed. Gau changed his mood very quickly. "It's nice to see you but what about the animal?", Sabin said.

"I sorry. I no mean leave it behind," Gau said, hopping off to finish taking out the blade from an elephant-like creature's foot. After that, the animal ran away.

"So Gau, how would you like to come to the wedding with Terra and me?"

"Yay! Gau happy to!", Gau replied to Sabin's question.

As Gau was about to come aboard, Cyan realized Gau probably didn't know what a wedding was. "Sir Gau, dost thou know what a wedding is?"

"Gau knows! A wedding of groups of flowers!", Gau replied.

Cyan laughed and told Gau what a wedding is on the way to the Opera House. When they arrived, Setzer came downstairs. "Sabin, are you ready to get Locke and Celes?"

Sabin nodded as they got out and entered the Opera House. "Can I help you?", the man selling the tickets asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Locke and Celes are?", Sabin asked. Setzer was just playing with his card deck uninterested.

"They're in their room to the left hall, why?"

"They're my friends and I'd like for them to come for a special occasion tomorrow. Will they be available?", Sabin asked.

"Actually, they don't have anything to do for a few days, so you can ask them now if you'd like."

Sabin nodded. "Thank you," he said as he went to the said hall, Setzer following behind.

When they were outside the door with a sign reading "Locke and Celes' room" on it, Sabin knocked.

"Come in," they heard a female voice call out. It was obviously Celes' voice.

Sabin opened the door as he walked inside with Setzer. "Hey guys. What's up?", Celes greeted.

"Well... Terra and I are getting married tomorrow and we'd love for Locke and you to come. How about it?", Sabin replied.

Locke just then walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of cider. "That sounds great, count me in."

"Me too," Celes told them.

Setzer nodded. "Alright then, let's get to the airship now."

Everyone followed Setzer's lead to the airship and they got on and went to the room downstairs on the airship. Sabin smiled. "Everyone is here. Good."

ooo

Meanwhile at Figaro palace, Terra put on her long white strapless dress as it was almost time for the wedding to start. "Will he think I look good in this dress? I hope so...", she thought to herself as she headed to the room the wedding was taking place in.

ooo

End of chapter 7.

PLEASE review guys! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go guys, it's the final chapter...

ooo

Duncan, whom Sabin was indeed pleasently surprised and excited to see, began reading from the book until the very end as everyone in the seats watched.

"Does anyone have any objections?", Duncan asked.

"I do," Sabin said, causing everyone to look at him.

Sabin noticed everyone was staring at him and realized what he had said. "Sorry guys, I figured it was the end," Sabin said, causing everyone to laugh, especially Terra.

"Sabin, do you take Terra as your wife?", Duncan questioned.

"Now I do," Sabin replied.

"Terra, do you take Sabin as your husband?"

Terra nodded. "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Sabin and Terra kissed, and it truly was their best one yet. They broke out as everyone clapped.

"Congratulations, sir Sabin, madam Terra," Cyan said to them as they walked down the stairs.

"Nice going little brother, you've made me proud," Edgar told Sabin.

"I knew you two were more than friends," Locke said, remembering what Sabin told him after the opera.

Sabin and Terra both smiled at the fact they had the support of their friends.

"Nice dress by the way," Sabin said on the way down, causing her to blush a little.

ooo

1 month later...

Sabin and Terra had returned to Mobliz, and all the children were happy to have Sabin as their new father. One day Terra had some news to announce at dinner.

"Everyone, I have some important news," she said as dinner was about to begin.

"What is it?", Duane and Katarin asked in unison.

"There's going to be a new addition to the family."

Sabin was delighted to hear that. "I hope it's a boy," he said with a grin on his face.

The little kids were still confused.

"Are we gonna get a new sibling?", one of the little kids asked.

"I'm pregnant," Terra told everyone, causing them all to smile at the idea of having a new sibling, and they started arguing amongst themselves whether the new child should be a boy or girl.

ooo

That was the last chapter...  
of part 1!  
Part 2 coming soon, but for now I need a break from this story, I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for it. 


End file.
